


the canyon

by peachesncreamm



Series: 4 times dream bamboleo'd the hunters and 1 time the hunters got him back [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dream is Tall, Gen, Hugs, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft IRL, Minecraft Manhunt, Songfic, The Nether, antfrost - Freeform, antfrost is a furry lmao, chase scene, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, good for huggin, i dont know what to title this, inspired by a song, its just inconvenient, manhunt is a game for them, no beta we die like schlatt, no relationships here, non canon manhunt, okay im done here, platonic friendships are so strong i love them, platonic hugs, sapnap - Freeform, schlatt isnt in this i just thought it was funny, they have inventory screens and i think thats cool, yes they die but respawns are a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesncreamm/pseuds/peachesncreamm
Summary: inspired by the song 'bamboleo' by gypsy kings, and the tiktok trend that surrounded it recently.dream and his friends end up having a bit of a manhunt for fun, but some things arent really going right and he has to flee to the nether for a little while. while coming up with a plan on the fly, the hunters are quickly closing in and dream has to act fast. chaos ensues.
Relationships: None
Series: 4 times dream bamboleo'd the hunters and 1 time the hunters got him back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141094
Kudos: 27





	the canyon

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo!! this is my first mcyt fic! i just wanna say theres no ships in this bc i dont wanna make anyone uncomfy and this is meant to be purely about manhunts and shit. this is the first of a series hopefully, if i manage to do that lol. it was v fun writing dream for the first time, i dont usually write humans so this is very fun! ill be sure to write more in the future if you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> this song recently blew up on tiktok and i really liked the trend behind it, aha. ive known this song for longer than i could remember so i was very happy it was getting some mainstream recognition. 
> 
> happy reading!

Choking on air that smelled like ashes was not exactly Dream’s favourite part of the nether. The atmosphere felt thick and heavy, enough to make any man rethink his decisions of exploring in the first place. But he didn’t have time for that. When the group of boys were growing bored of their everyday life, one of them would always suggest a manhunt. Sometimes the hunt would be for George, who was getting rather good at evading the tactics of Sapnap and Badboyhalo. Antfrost tended to tag along too. He seemed to enjoy the chase quite a lot, and he was getting great at being a hunter. Most of the time Dream found himself to be the target of their little game, which brings us to today.

He was three days into the hunt, having spent nights exploring the depths of caves to gather the supplies he needed. A few close calls went by, his temporary smelting base’s location being compromised was definitely quite annoying. But he knew better than to stay and fight- a quick exit was always the best choice. Sure, he might have use brute force to get himself out, but he could still leave. In this case his only exit was the darkened portal he had hastily created. There was no time to catch his breath however, so he quicky waved a hand across his torso from left to right. Doing so summoned a glowing type of screen- people across the globe called them inventories. They showed exactly what you were wearing, what was in your pockets, and vital signs in a almost videogame like setup. Dream chose a piece of bread- which materialised in his right hand as he picked up speed.

Eating and running was probably the stupidest thing he could have done but time was clearly of the essence here. He could hear the sound of the four hunters appearing through the portal he had created, and he turned to quickly slip behind a stone about a hundred feet away. A pair of soft, triangular ears made the first entrance- then the round head they were attached to. Antfrost stepped through the portal carefully, George and Badboyhalo followed suit, Sapnap taking up the back. Each of them carried a weapon made of iron - whether it was a sword or an axe -, a shield, and at least a few miscellaneous pieces of armour. They looked cocky, and that was enough for Dream’s head to scramble for a tactic. He summoned his inventory once more, checking for anything he could use.

There we go.

The cogs were turning, ideas after ideas presenting themselves as Dream leaned against the hot stone. He picked up a pebble about the size of his palm, peeking his head around the corner to check on his friends once more. They were looking about the nether, seemingly planning how they should split. He threw the rock, making sure it hit something and attracted their attention. As predicted, all four boys whipped their heads in the direction of the clattering noise and Dream took his opportunity to sprint.

Sapnap was the first to see him. At this point Dream just knew it was Sapnap because he had his friends’ footsteps memorised. Sapnap shouted out to the others, confirming Dream’s suspicion.

“I’m on him! You three go ahead and try to set something up-!” 

By the time the team’s verbal agreements hit Dream’s ears, he was already planning the next step. He had the team right where he wanted them, so he continued running. He vaulted over a set of boulders, landing safely and pushing himself to keep up the chase. He continued to try to shake the team behind him, who were proving well prepared for this. He dragged his hand on the wall briefly, letting it catch on the hardened stone so he could pull himself sharply to the right. Dream surveyed the area, seeing exactly what he needed- a cliff that dropped into an ocean’s worth of lava. Across the molten surface that bubbled and popped below them he could see the faint outline of a fortress standing tall in the distance. A strider mulled about in the lava below, making quiet sounds of contentment as it waded in   
the lava. His luck couldn’t be any better.

A few more boulders stood in the way before the cliff, and all it would take was one misstep to send himself into the lava. The only problem with this plan he had brewing was that it required a small bit of acting. Dream felt his gut twist with nervousness- he hadn’t been the best at acting in the past and his friends could always pick it out when he was lying. Admittedly he had been practicing since then, making sure to pay special attention when he watched any sort of movie or television. He swallowed. His plan was entirely relying on this- he can’t mess it up. Dream could feel the rest of the team hot on his heels as he continued, only letting himself skid to a stop at the lip of the canyon.

At the cost of his pride, he feigned a slip right after he stopped himself. Dream let his body crumple to the floor, like a piece of paper after being discarded into the waste bin. He lay on his side awkwardly, clutching his side through his green jumper. His face twisted in pain, and although technically nobody could see it from behind his mask he ought to make it believable for himself, too. he made a show of coughing on the thick nether atmosphere and treasuring every breath he could suck in.

Sapnap was once again the first to arrive. Obviously he had kept the head start he got at the very beginning of the chase because the rest of the team showed up shortly after. Sapnap drew his weapon and held it out threateningly to Dream, a wicked smile on his face as the thought of winning the manhunt painted his expression with triumph. 

“This is probably your stupidest move yet, Dream. literally the whole team is here and you’re just… dying? Wait are you okay?” He lowered his weapon slightly at the realisation that his friend was genuinely struggling. Bad stepped forward, his weapon stored quickly in his inventory as he approached Dream. he kneeled in front of him.

“Dream, are you feeling well? I know this is a manhunt but if you want to give it a rest for a couple days you can, you know?”  
The coughing ceased slowly, but his hands still pressed tightly to his side as if he were placing pressure on an injury. He couldn’t believe this was working so well so far.

“I should be okay- I just,” his voice came out hoarse from behind the ceramic mask as he continued. “I think I need a bit of a break.”

“of course, we can do that.” Antfrost’s voice broke the stunned silence, his tail moving at a slow but steady pace behind him. George nodded with a smile, agreeing quietly and moving to sit on a boulder nearby. Sapnap dropped his sword entirely, it making a clattering noise of stone against iron as it hit the ground beside him.

“Is it the air in the nether that’s messing with you, Dream? I know it used to mess with me too, so im not judging if it is.” Bad prompted gently, sure that he could figure out what was wrong with his friend. Sure they were quite literally in the middle of a killing game but he cared for his friends, damnit. A quiet response of ‘I don’t think so’ seems to be all he needs and bad leaves the subject alone.

Dream has to supress the urge to congratulate himself for his performance. He isn’t done yet. He grips onto the stones behind him, using the dark maroon coloured rock act as a brace for him to stand once more. He staggers his way closer to the canyon’s edge. He stands quietly, stretching his muscles out and sticking a hand under his mask to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his top lip and his brow. He made sure to keep the mask on, however. Just because he was in the nether doesn’t mean he’s about to reveal his face to his friends for the first time.  
He sighed loudly, gaining the attention of all four hunters.

“can I just get a hug from you guys-? I know its kinda stupid but I just feel like I might feel better,” he starts, but is interrupted by George.

“everyone here is fine with hugs, Dream. you don’t have to justify wanting one.”  
General noises of agreement. Dream held his arms out with a sigh, hanging his head and waiting for his friends to approach him once more. George made his way over first, followed shortly by Sapnap and Badboyhalo. Antfrost stayed seated on the boulder, a hand resting on his chin thoughtfully as he pondered something. 

Dream didn’t question it, too engrossed in his friends that had collectively wrapped their arms around him.   
The hug was warm and pleasant, and the three hunters fitting comfortably underneath his chin. He felt Sapnap sigh in contentment, George squeeze him lightly, and Bad readjust his grip on the green fabric Dream was wearing. It was a nice change from the constant running in the last three days. Maybe after the game was over, they would let him hold them all again, like this. No hunts, no games, just peacefully existing with the people he had survived a majority of his life with. He almost felt bad about carrying out the rest of his plan.

Almost.

Dream sighed once more, almost writhing with nerves.

“I love you guys so much,” he started, hearing Sapnap mumble something about being a cheeseball for saying that. “and im sorry.” The three boys had no time to react   
before Dream’s hands gripped fiercely into anything they could: fabric, torsos, arms- whatever was underneath them.

And he jumped.

The last thing he saw before toppling over the edge was Antfrost, the feline leaping up from where he sat and sprinting to the lip of the canyon in attempt to catch his friends. Much to his dismay and Dream’s amusement, he stumbled near the edge and lost his footing- sending him into the lava as well.

The thick nether atmosphere was filled with screams as all five of them hurtled towards the molten liquids below. Just before he hit the surface Dream summoned his inventory menu, taking out a bottle of glowing liquid and chugging it as quickly as he could. It burned all down his throat, but it felt good. The potion took action almost instantly, and as the five splattered into the lava only one resurfaced. Treading was probably one of the most uncomfortable tasks to exist, but very soon Dream made it to the strider that had been mulling about nearby. He saddled up the creature and hoisted himself upward, mounting it and riding it across the canyon to the other side.

He smiled triumphantly at the fortress. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the fic, aha! please leave a comment below if thats your deal, i love reading them and they give me motivation lmao. 
> 
> have a fantastic day and i appreciate your time!
> 
> lots of love,   
> peachesandcreamm


End file.
